QQ interconnection, WeChat login, and Microblog login on a web are implemented based on the OAuth2.0 open standard. The OAuth2.0 is an open standard that allows a user to use a third-party application to access a private resource (for example, a photo, a video, or a contact list) stored by the user on a website, without providing a user name or a password to the third-party application. A developer of the third-party application needs to provide, when QQ login, WeChat login, and Microblog login performed in html5 need to be supported, an interface for each of the QQ login, the WeChat login, and the Microblog login, for example, to introduce a QQ SDK file for the QQ login. However, a plurality of interfaces needs to be provided when the method of performing login in using a plurality of manners is used. In addition, an access process is relatively complex, and it is easy to cause an access error. For the foregoing problem, no effective solution has been put forward currently.